


Persistence

by ladygrange



Category: Jimmy Page - Fandom, Led Zeppelin, classic rock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygrange/pseuds/ladygrange





	Persistence

“So,” she remarks, stepping into a heel, “how  _ does _ it feel to be number one?”

Jimmy sinks further into the couch and rubs his eye with a palm. “Tiring, darling.” He rests his head on the back cushion. “Come over here and console me.”

She laughs under her breath. “I don’t think so, we have to get a taxi soon.”

She fixes the clasp of her earrings and looks through the mirror to see him watching her through lowered eyes. He hasn’t changed since the press conference, only the laces on one camper shoe have come untied. She raises her brows at his continued gaze, a silent question, ready for any excuse he’ll pose to get out of the afterparty planned for the band. 

“Something on your mind, darling?” he says casually. “You know it won’t matter if we’re late.”

She turns from the vanity and begins braiding her hair. “I know that, but there’ll be traffic and some unnecessary road work along the way.”

“It’s five blocks, my darling. Hardly a challenging route.”

She purses her lips and walks toward the couch. “Would you like to walk, Jimmy?”

He doesn’t react besides lifting his head and patting the seat beside him. She ignores that and rummages through the side table for a sewing kit. She plans on fixing the loose button on his sweater vest while he gets dressed. Once she finds the kit, she reaches for his wrist and tugs. He resists with a smug look.

“What if I have plans for you, darling?”

She leans down and shakes her head. “You don’t. Let’s go.”

His expression changes from smug to intent, a look she knows from countless hours in the studio. He’s calculating. 

“You look nice,” he tells her, sliding a hand along her leg. “Meeting someone?”

She hums a laugh. “I’m not sure how my significant other would feel about that.”

Jimmy begins easing the fabric of her dress up. “Is that so? He’s the jealous type, then?”

She shakes her head slowly and teeters a bit when his fingers reach her underwear. “No,” she says, “No, I wouldn’t say that. Dominant, maybe, or possessive.” She jerks when he leans in and sinks his teeth into her thigh. Jimmy licks over the mark and meets her eyes again. 

“And you like that?”

She bites her lower lip to contain the grin forming there. “Yeah, I’d say I do.”

Jimmy nods as though contemplating formal business, then, to her surprise, he stands. “Sit down, my darling. It’s important.”

She laughs outright this time and places her palms against his chest. “We don’t have time,” she says, showing him her watch. “We’re already late now.”

Jimmy wraps one arm around her waist and the other hand tugs her braid. “They won’t even notice,” he says. “Besides, time is an illusion.”

She clicks her tongue in dismay but slides her hands into his back pockets anyway. “You’re feeling existential, Jimmy?”

“What if I am?” he asks, brushing his lips against her forehead. “Stay here and theorize with me, my darling.”

She guesses they probably won’t notice, not with the impromptu atmosphere of the city, or the gallons of booze available. They’d made only tenuous, vague hints of arrival. Those are made thin when Jimmy begins kissing along her cheek. She shivers at the scrape of his beard against her skin, contrasted to the soft impact of his lips on her. She opens for him, his tongue slips in, and she wavers on her decision. But they had, in fact, promised someone - she can’t remember who when Jimmy’s tongue is doing that - they’d show up. If only for a minute or two. She breaks the kiss and takes a couple of stabilizing breaths. 

“We have to go,” she says, in a tone she hopes sounds firm. Jimmy’s lips are wet and full and she looks at them a little too long.

“No,” he says carefully. “We don’t.”

She flattens the upturned collar of his shirt and scoops her palm to his jaw. “Yes, we do.”

“We could go back and forth like this for hours, darling. Sit and debate it with me.”

She begins a reply, knows her course of argument, but Jimmy’s mouth caves the sentence in while his hands cradle her face. Her cheeks tingle from the kiss, the ache gathering between her legs wants renegotiation; the release that only he can give. She snaps herself out of it. 

“You using this to distract me,” she says, focusing in his eyes this time. “It’s not going to work.” 

“I think it already has,” he says and guides her to sit down in his place. “But we can talk about it if you like.”

She goes down to the cushion, still intent on convincing him even though he’s already settling to his knees. Her underwear goes with one practiced move and Jimmy’s kiss to her calf. 

“We’re still going,” she says as he curls his fingers under her knees to pull her closer. “Just... fashionably late.”

Jimmy grins and nudges another kiss to her skin. “Of course, my darling.”

She narrows her eyes at his tone but raises her legs anyway, just above his shoulders. Jimmy makes a sound of approval and drags his bearded cheek along her exposed thigh just to watch her squirm in the cushions. Her dress is shoved to her belly, the creamy fabric shaky with her breathing. Jimmy licks slow at first, just separating the outer lips, teasing her with his mouth. She pushes into his hold and his fingers tighten, the ring on his left hand glinting in the lamplight. Jimmy releases one thigh to slide his fingers inside her, his lips closing around her clit. 

“I’m going to come if you keep doing that,” she warns, her back arching.

He hums, the vibration traveling through her and sending her hand to his head. His fingers curl inside her and his tongue laps gently, until her eyes close and her head rolls against the couch. She opens them at his attempt to unbutton the front of her dress, sliding the material away to cup her breast. A short moan echoes in the room when he thumbs her nipple, in time to his thrusting fingers. Her belly tightens and her mouth goes lax at the orgasm. Jimmy moans against her in return until her legs shake begin to shake. When he releases her she starts to sit up.

“We have to go,” she repeats, breathless. “We said we would be there.”

Jimmy wipes his beard with the back of his hand and pushes her to lay flat on the couch. 

“To hell with what we said,” he counters, stripping off his jeans to settle on his haunches before her.

She wants to tell him that they’re still half dressed, still ready to go, can still make it before they’re too late. But Jimmy takes her hips in both hands and she wants another thing entirely. He guides himself to where it aches the most. She watches with a slack jaw as he inches in slowly, her hips off the cushions, her line of vision consumed with the sight of him. Her clit peeks out, swollen and pink from his mouth, begging for more attention. Jimmy slides his thumb over it and she can see the reactionary twinge of her muscles. 

“Have you changed your mind, my darling?” he asks, his voice low from the effort to hold off. 

“No,” she says, voice trembling.

His hand covers her breast, supporting the weight and teasing her nipple and she grips his wrist in response, her fingers covering the smooth stone of his bracelet.

“Stay in,” he whispers. “Stay in with me.”

She begins to shake her head when Jimmy unexpectedly draws out and pushes in, filling her once more. His thumb rubs her clit in slow, easy circles that make her eyes widen and her thighs jerk around him. His curls brush against his shoulders with every thrust, she’s transfixed on it, she remembers cutting it against their bathroom sink only a week past.

Her approaching climax dissolves that train of thought. Her fingers tighten around his wrist and the faint cry pushed from her throat signals her release. Her head goes lax on the cushion, her eyes closed and her body milking him rhythmically. His touch prolongs the ache into agony; she wants him down to the marrow and slips into each spasm with a choked cry. Jimmy keeps her through it, his fingers linked with hers, and pulls out only when she calms. She raises her head to see his tip notched above her sensitive clit, his fluids stringing over her skin in sticky lines. His face shows a mixture of relief and pained pleasure at the sight.

She’s weightless for a while, lost in the aftermath. Her breathing returns to normal and she heaves a breath. Jimmy unbuttons his shirt and drops it to the floor before lowering himself on top of her. 

“I think you need another shower, darling,” Jimmy says innocently. “Maybe a change of clothes as well.”

She whacks his arm, “You did that on purpose.”

He nuzzles his hairy face against her neck and nips her earlobe. “I know exactly what we’re doing tonight.”

She smiles into his head. “Yes, curing you of your filthy tendencies.”

He raises his head, cheeks pillowed with a smile, the sides of his eyes gathered, leavened and joyful. She knows, too. She knows that of all their nights, there isn’t one thing she rather do more than to be with him. Recognized. Secure. 


End file.
